Earwax, also known as cerumen, is a yellowish waxy substance secreted in the ear canal. Earwax protects the skin of the human ear canal, assists in cleaning and lubrication, and also provides some protection from bacteria, fungi, insects and water. Excess or impacted earwax can press against the eardrum and/or occlude the external auditory canal and impair hearing. Ear rinsing can be used to soften, loosen, and wash out excessive earwax built-up.